This invention deals with color cosmetic liquid products that are traditionally applied with a brush, sponge or foamed mitt utilized with a rod or stem. These products may include nail coatings, liquid eyeliner, lip-liner or other facial products. The invention is designed to serve multiple functions as a sealing mechanism and as a means to keep product from locating on the top of a bottle finish or on the continuous threads of the bottle opening.
Existing cosmetic packages are subject to product migration onto surfaces where they can cause problems of inadvertent staining of ones clothes or other personal property. There is also the chance of product dry-out acting as an adhesive which binds the closure to the container, complicating subsequent use owing to the difficulty in cap removal. The function of the insert which is the subject of this invention, is to provide the means to maintain a product-free environment at the land seal and without, and at the same time, enhance the containment and sealing of the liquid product within the bottle.
An additional advantage offered by this invention is the pre-assembly feature of the insert and the applicator brush or rod. Accordingly, the filler and assembler of the primary container which provides the packaging for the product need not place the insert and the applicator in their proper orientation via separate steps. A single placement of the pre-assembled components will accomplish the proper registration.
In optional embodiments, the insert may be part of the bottle neck and may include inwardly projecting walls which act as a flow inhibitor. The lip of the container is also designed to be the smallest practical and to provide the minimum surface for the product which may be deposited thereon. This minimizes the amount of product which might reach the threads.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,389 to Vasas which discloses a rod and applicator brush for applying cosmetics. The main feature of this patent concerns a wiper for removing excess product from the brush. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,823 to Spatz discloses an applicator for coloring eyelashes which includes a wiper for removing excess mascara from the applicator member.
Dahm U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,505 discloses a container with a stripper which prevents excess product from depositing on the applicator. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,624 to Montgomery and U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,996 to Gueret.
The prior art does not disclose the unique insert of this invention used in conjunction with a cosmetic container or bottle.